


With a Little Help

by sauciemel



Series: The Doctor & Rose's Christmas Presents [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**_SOMEWHERE IN TIME AND SPACE_** _  
  
A young woman was stood holding a book in one hand and a letter in the other. There were tears streaming down her face. The time had come. A time when the war would start, when friends and lovers would be forced to fight. Four men the same but different would be called upon. Their friends too. The girl let the letter fall from her hands and drift into the vortex.  
  
She knew that the past, the present and the future would come crashing together. It had too. They had to find one another. She held the book in her hands. Her mother and father would find this book and he would realise what it was and know what would need to be done. But could he? Would he? He had lived through it once could he live it again?_  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor awoke. He was spooned up against Rose as she slept. He smiled. His hearts full of love for her, and now she had agreed to be his wife and they were now bonded. He gently moved himself from the bed.  
  
Rose stirred. He looked at her as she turned onto her back. The sheet had slipped down to her waist. He gazed at her gorgeous body. He then remembered why he had left the warmth of Rose’s body. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out the pair of Pyjama bottoms he had worn so long ago now. He smiled and then left the room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke. She stretched out and felt the coolness of the space next to her. She opened her eyes. The Doctor wasn’t there. She sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes were still strewn across the floor. She smiled. Then the door opened.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” The Doctor said as he carried in a tray.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” Rose grinned back.   
  
\---  
  
They spent the next hour eating their breakfast and chatting. Then the Doctor announced they were off to see Jack.  
  
They next week passed in a blur of parties, making love and then New Year came.   
  
Jack had organised a surprise engagement party for Rose and The Doctor. It was the best Christmas and New Year Rose ever had, she was so happy. The Doctor had a glow about him and an even bigger bounce in his step.   
  
They soon said their goodbyes to their friends.   
  
The Doctor and Rose made their way to the TARDIS.  
  
“We have something to do.” he whispered into Rose ear.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“A message for your mum.”  
  
“Oh, I forgot about that.” she grinned.  
  
“Come on, lets go tell her she is going to have an alien for a son in law.”  
  
“Oh I wish I could see her face.”  
  
“You and me both.”  
  
\---  
  
Things soon returned to normal. The Doctor and Rose having adventures together, running for their lives, helping different species and also the Earth.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across space in a small space port..**  
  
A young woman sat in a booth in a old fashioned diner.   
  
She held a book in her hand. She felt the tears rolling down her face. She placed the book on the table in front of her.  
  
Then she looked at the other book in front of her. She looked up at the people in the diner. Going around their business. She then looked down at the vortex manipulator on her wrist. A gift from an old friend of her father’s. She held the letter in her hands. She had written it a long time ago. After she had ran. She picked up the books and left the small diner.  
  
She reached a deserted part of the space port. She opened up a small time window. She held the books close to her chest. Then she let the letter slip into the time vortex then she closed it and turned and walked away. She picked up one of the books she held. _*A Journal of Impossible Things*_ she placed it in the bin. The blue book she held tight to her hearts. Then she pressed a switch on her wrist and disappeared.  
  
\---  
  
 **TARDIS…**  
  
Rose and The Doctor were running towards the TARDIS. They weren’t being chased. The Doctor had challenged Rose to a race. He knew he could easily have won her but he liked the view that was in front of him at that moment in time.  
  
Rose was running as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so hard and fast it hurt. She then reached the door of the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor was just about to reach the door when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Rose was leaning on the door of the TARDIS breathing heavy. When she saw the Doctor stop in his tracks.  
  
He looked at Rose but for a split second it wasn’t Rose. It was Jenny. She was holding something and then the vision passed and he saw Rose panting. Then he looked down as a letter landed in front of him.  
  
“Doctor?” Rose said as she looked at him. He bent down to pick a something up.  
  
The letter was addressed to him, it didn’t say Doctor, it said _Hello Dad._ The first words Jenny had ever said to him.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, its just…” he handed the letter to Rose.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Jenny. I saw her. Just now, for a few seconds. Then this.”  
  
“Come on. Lets go home and you can read this.”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
Rose unlocked the door of the TARDIS, then they both went in.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat on his battered old pilots chair still holding the letter.  
  
“You gonna open it then?” Rose asked.  
  
He nodded as he unfolded the letter.  
  
 _Hello Dad.  
First of all. I have been trying to find you. I am alive and well. The terraforming brought me back to life. It kick started my TimeLady DNA. I don’t know if I can regenerate but I do know that I can heal quickly. Anyway.  
I have wrote this letter a few times, I don’t know if it will ever find you and if we will ever meet again. I only know that I am glad you are my Dad. It took a little while to let me into your hearts again, but I am glad you did. I took a leaf out of your book. I am running, saving planets and civilisations. Just like you.   
Tell Donna I say hello. She is good for you. I have just read Verity Newman’s book all about you. All that you have been through and you still help. You are a brave and special man and I am proud to say I am your daughter.   
But then I found another book. It was on a planet that is a huge library. The librarian had said that it had been closed for over a hundred years. Then came the Vashta Nerada, but they left, fled for some reason. So the library reopened. They found a battered old sonic screwdriver, (which I have) I knew it was yours. Then I found this book, well a diary. It belonged to a Professor River Song. The last entry had been that she had told you something and that you were helping to save everyone in the library. I have read it. It is full of your past, present and future, I know I shouldn’t of read it. But I did.   
The whole reason I am writing this is to give you a warning, I know I am messing with time doing this but it has to be done. You found the secret books of Saxon. Destroyed the Master’s ring by now. But you missed one. It is locked in the TimeWar. Rassilon has it.  
I don’t know how he has it and how River knew but you have to stop him. If he uses it he will be able to shatter the timelock. I do hope we find each other again. I hope I haven’t done anything wrong in telling you this.   
Find me one day.   
Love Jenny._  
  
Rose watched as the Doctor read the letter. “Doctor?”  
  
“We have a huge problem.” he said as he folded the letter and placed it back in his jacket  
  
“What sort?”  
  
The Doctor handed Rose the letter. “Jenny but I thought she was dead?”  
  
“So did I.”  
  
“Doctor you don’t think this could be”  
  
“A trap” The Doctor finished her sentence. “It could be.”  
  
“What will you do?”  
  
“I have to investigate it Rose. If it’s true and Rassilon has one of the Saxon books.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
“How could River know?”  
  
“I think we need to find Jenny and read that book.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor spent most of that day analysing the letter, trying to fathom where it had been sent from.  
  
Rose had long given up watching and had gone to make something to eat for them.  
  
It wasn’t long afterwards the Doctor came bounding in. “Found it.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“From a space port near the edge of your galaxy.”  
  
“So we going then?”  
  
“After we eat yes.”  
  
“What if she leaves?”  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrow at Rose.  
  
“Right, Time Machine.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Meanwhile back on Earth……**  
  
Jack was working in his office. When a small alarm went off. “What the?” he looked over at the Rift activity monitor. It was spiking. He tapped the comms device in his ear. “Martha we have a spike. 2.5 miles from your location.”  
  
“Ok we are on it.” Martha replied.  
  
“Be safe.” Jack tapped the comms device off. Then he saw a flash in front of him. He didn’t have time to grab his gun when he saw and heard a gun go off then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and Mickey arrived at the coordinates that Jack had sent them. It was a barren waste land. “I don’t see anything?”  
  
“I don’t like this.” Mickey said. “It feels like a trap. Try Jack and see if he has any more info.”  
  
“I’m afraid Jack is a little tied up at the moment.” Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Mickey and Martha both drew their guns. The person just smiled and laughed. “Sorry but they wont work.”  
  
Mickey was the first to try the trigger. “How?”  
  
“Cordalane signal.” Martha said.  
  
“Clever girl, oh he does pick the good looking and clever ones to travel with.” the person grinned. “But he didn’t pick you to fall in love with.”  
  
Martha just looked at the person in front of them. How did they know about that.  
  
“Trying to figure out how I know about your little crush on him and his crush on Miss Tyler.”  
  
Mickey looked at her.   
  
“Oh have I hit a raw spot. And now she is engaged to him and not you.”  
  
“Yeah well I have Martha.”  
  
“Do you? Really? Because I think she would rather have the Doctor. wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Who are you?” Martha asked.  
  
“Oh I am no-one.” then the person looked at their watch, “Oops we have to be going now, I have a tight schedule to keep to.”  
  
“We’re going nowhere with you.” Martha snarled out.  
  
“Really.” the person then pressed a button on their left arm and the three of them vanished.  
  
\---  
  
 **Bannerman Road**  
  
Sarah Jane was sitting in her garden, Luke was at Uni, Clyde and Rani were off on some school exchange trip. Ealing had been quiet for a few days. Sarah was enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
“Sarah Jane Smith.”   
  
Sarah jumped at the words. Then she saw someone standing at her back gate. “Do I know you?”  
  
“No, but I know of you. He spoke fondly of you.”  
  
“He?”  
  
“You know HE!”  
  
Sarah realised the person meant the Doctor. “So you know the Doctor?”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I travelled with him, well I will travel with him once I get a certain blonde out of the way.”  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“Clever girl.”  
  
“What do you have against Rose?”  
  
“She isn’t supposed to be here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She is supposed to be on that parallel world with the metacrisis happy with him. And I am supposed to be in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Travelling the stars at his side.”  
  
“Jealous.” Sarah said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your jealous. Rose and the Doctor are destined to be together.”  
  
“They were, but I have set things in motion that will change that.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he is supposed to love me not her.”  
  
Sarah looked at the woman in front of her. “Who are you?”  
  
“No one, not anymore. But I will be again.” Then she pressed a button and she and Sarah were gone.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose landed on the small space port. The Doctor had set the coordinates into the sonic. They were using it to find Jenny.   
  
Unbeknown to them Jenny was long gone.  
  
\---  
  
After Jenny had sent the letter into the vortex she had set her wrist strap to take her back to her ship, but the signal was interrupted. She found herself on a different ship.  
  
“Hello.” a female voice said.  
  
Jenny spun and saw her sitting there.   
  
The woman just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on the space port.**   
  
The Doctor and Rose found themselves in a small diner. “This is the place.” he said as he pocketed the sonic.  
  
“Ok, lets go find her.”  
  
They entered the diner. The Doctor looked around, but he couldn’t see Jenny. He and Rose started walking along the aisle. When they reached the third one he stopped and stared at the woman sitting there.  
  
“Hello Sweetie.”  
  
“River?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Long story. But I am no longer stuck in that bloody computer programme.”  
  
“But you died I saw you?”  
  
“Like I said a long story. I don’t have time to tell it. All I know is that I was restored and told to bring this to you.” River handed a piece of paper to him.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. Then he opened it.  
  
 _Hello Theta.  
Long time no see. I just wanted you to know that we are coming. We have found the book Theta and we have the four of the five things we need now. You know what you have to do. But can you. Could you put all their lives at risk and yours just to stop us?  
I look forward to meeting you again Theta. _  
  
The Doctor looked at River. “Who are you working for?” the anger in his voice clear.  
  
“I don’t know. All I know is that I had to bring this here to you and I was free to go. Seemed a good trade. My physical life back.”  
  
“River please.” The Doctor was almost begging.  
  
“What is it?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose then to River. “Please he said he has the four of the five things he needs now and has found the book.”  
  
“Book?”  
  
“River you wrote about it in your diary. Jenny said in her letter.”  
  
“Jenny? Who is Jenny?”  
  
“My daughter, hang on how don’t you know?”  
  
“You never mentioned her.”  
  
“But the letter?” The Doctor looked puzzled.  
  
“Doctor, it was probably a ruse to get you here.” Rose placed her hand on his. She saw the sadness in his eyes. For one brief moment he had believed Jenny had survived.  
  
Then a phone rang.  
  
“River.”  
  
River answered it then looked at The Doctor  
  
“Its for you.” she handed him the phone.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
The voice made the Doctor freeze with fear and anger. “Rassilon”  
  
“Ah so you remember me?”  
  
“Yes,” he barked out.  
  
“You will be wondering what the four things are no doubt?”  
  
The Doctor could hear the smile in the lord presidents voice. It had been years since he had heard it. “I will figure it out, and I will stop you.”  
  
“Oh will you? Like I said the letter could you put yourself and your loved ones at risk just to stop us?”  
  
“Yes.” he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t lose the new family he had forged in the years since the end of the war. He couldn’t lose them and wouldn’t.  
  
“I don’t believe you. But I shall let you know one thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They will pay in your absence.” then the line went dead.  
  
“River how?”  
  
“I don’t know. I told you.”  
  
“River, did he tell you my name?”  
  
River shook her head. It was the only honest thing she could say at that moment in time. She so wanted to pull him close. To kiss him. To have him make love to her like he had done, no scratch that would have done once. With that thought she looked at Rose. Rassilon had promised her, once Rose was out of the picture and given a little time The Doctor would be hers. The timeline would be restored to what she had experienced.  
  
“No, like I told you in the library. You told me it.”  
  
“But River why you?” the Doctor looked at Rose and held her hand.  
  
River took a deep breath. She knew she was treading a fine line telling him this. “She.” River gestured to Rose. “Isn’t supposed to be here.”  
  
“What?” Rose yelled.  
  
“Keep it down.” River said.  
  
“Where am I supposed to be?”  
  
“On Pete’s world with the other him.”  
  
“You mean John?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But he is with Joan.”  
  
“Never meant to happen. You see that day on Bad Wolf Bay. John was supposed to tell Rose he loved her and then you and Donna left.”  
  
“I…. he didn’t.” Rose stuttered.  
  
“No, but he was meant to. Then The Doctor was supposed to travel on his own.”  
  
“Me on my own. Not a good idea.” The Doctor said.  
  
“No I know its not. But you were supposed to go to mars, to Bowie Base 1.”  
  
“We did.” Rose and the Doctor said together.  
  
“Yes like you said both of you went. But it was just supposed to be him.” River pointed to the Doctor. “Then he made a terrible decision.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You decided to changed a fixed point in time.”  
  
“Never, I would never do that.”  
  
“You did, there was no one there to stop you.”  
  
“No but I stopped him, he thought about it for a split second and then I told him it was wrong. What happened had to happen.”  
  
“Exactly, you weren’t supposed to be there. Captain Adelaide Brooke was supposed to take her own life on Earth. That led on to a brief visit from Ood Sigma.”  
  
“Ood Sigma?”  
  
“From The Ood’s Sphere.” The Doctor said.  
  
“That led to you finding out the Master was coming back.”  
  
“The Secret books of Saxon you mean?”  
  
“Yes, you were never supposed to find them. You were supposed to join forces with Wilfred Mott. The Master took over everyone on Earth. They became him. He brought back Gallifrey. But you stopped them. With the Master’s help.”  
  
“He would never do that.”  
  
“He did. Was supposed to. Then came Wilfred. He was trapped. You gave your life for his. You then went and got your reward. Saying goodbye and stepping in to your companions lives a important parts of their lives. You were meant to regenerate.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was meant to meet you again three months after. But it didn’t happen because of her.”  
  
“Whoa. It wasn’t my fault.”  
  
“No, if you had just ….”  
  
“Stop it. Time can be rewritten River.”  
  
“No, Doctor we fell in love, were married. I cant let those memories go.”  
  
“River I am so sorry, but Rose is here and I love her.”  
  
“But.”  
  
“No, we have to stop Rassilon. He doesn’t have all the pieces to his puzzle yet. So we have time.”  
  
“But they are locked in the TimeLock.”  
  
“There is a way to unlock it.”  
  
“How?” asked Rose.  
  
“I need to go have a chat with myself.”  
  
Rose just looked at him.   
  
“You cant do that!” River said.  
  
“I can, there is one way. It will drain the TARDIS but if I plan it right she will be ok.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Rose it will take a long time to explain. Time we don’t have, trust me.”  
  
“With my life.”  
  
“Right then Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
John Smith was sitting in his garden. He was watching his 6 year old daughter and 9 year old son playing in the garden.  
  
“Blimey they have grown.”   
  
John looked up to see the Doctor.   
  
“Hello, I wasn’t expecting a visit.” John placed the newspaper on the floor. “Flora Alfred come say hello to your uncle.”  
  
The children ran over. “Hello uncle.”  
  
“Hello you too.” The Doctor hugged them. They were human children. There wasn’t enough TimeLord DNA in John to make that happen, he was glad of that.  
  
“Where’s your Mummy?”  
  
“Right here Doctor.” Joan said as she appeared at the back door.   
  
He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
“Oi hands off my wife.” John teased.  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“Where’s Rose?”  
  
“On board the TARDIS with River.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You heard me. I need to speak with you John. Its urgent.” The Doctor said.   
  
“In my study.” John gestured to the house.  
  
\---  
  
John sat back in his chair as the information the Doctor had just shared sunk in. “We have to stop him. Have you worked out what the four things are?”  
  
“Not yet, I thought it more important to gather the troops first then figure that out. They say more heads are better than one.”  
  
“They do. So I am the first recruit then?”  
  
“Yes, we don’t have much time…. John I wont have to tell you the dangers of what we are planning will be.”  
  
“I know, I also know it is the only way. I know what has to happen. We may all end up sacrificing something Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor just nodded. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. That they could find out what they needed to do and do it with no losses.  
  
“Ok so who is next?”  
  
“What are you going to tell Joan?”  
  
“Nothing, its better that way, if we survive you can bring me back moments after I left. If I don’t ….. well I hoped you would.”  
  
“What if I ….”  
  
“You wont.”  
  
“Then neither will you.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back in the Doctor’s past…..**  
  
He had dropped Rose off on Earth. For her to have some mother/daughter time. Plus he really needed to re-calibrate the dimension circuits. They had been giving off some weird readings.   
  
He was under the Console when he smelt it. He pulled himself from underneath the console. “No.” he said. He pulled himself to his feet. He pulled on his leather jacket as he turned and looked at the TARDIS doors.   
  
There stood a man, in a brown pinstriped suit, long tanned coat, all spiky uppy hair and cream converse. The coat looked familiar. But it was the smell. The man smelt like a Timelord.  
  
“Your thinking the coat looks familiar?”  
  
“How do you?”  
  
“Because its our coat.”  
  
“Our?”  
  
“Yes, you can smell it. Just as I can. I don’t have a lot of time. But know this. The coat was given to us by Janis Joplin. Judging by you being under there, you were re-calibrating the dimension circuits. Also Rose is with her mother.”  
  
“Ok, so your me.”  
  
“Yes the next you.”  
  
“Ok. Is Rose still?”  
  
“Yes, I should warn you that we are engaged and bonded.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
The 10th Doctor then told his former self about what was going on.  
  
“Yes, but you know what needs to be done, I have myself and a part TimeLord part Human version of myself.”  
  
“Fantastic.”  
  
“But we need more as you know.”  
  
“Ok, so you have a present and a past version.”  
  
“We need a future one.” The 10th Doctor said.  
  
“Then lets go.”  
  
\----  
  
 **In the Doctor’s future**  
  
The 11th Doctor was sat in his new looking TARDIS. Amy and Rory were off on a small holiday. Rose was on a Beach planet with the twins. The Doctor then smelt it. He stood up and looked at the doors of the TARDIS.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Doctor.” the 10th Doctor smiled. It was strange to see what his next regeneration looked like. He still wasn’t ginger.  
  
“How can you be here?” the 11th Doctor asked.  
  
“Long story, I don’t have time to tell it all. Rassilon has found a way out of the Timelock. We need to stop him. I have a past and present version of us. I just need…..”  
  
“A future one.” The 11th Doctor finished off the sentence.  
  
“Yes, is Rose?”   
  
“She is yes.”  
  
“Good. I am glad she is still with you.”  
  
“Me too, she did morn your passing.”  
  
“Really? No, no, no, no I don’t want to know. But I don’t die a painful death do I?”  
  
The 11th Doctor shook his head.  
  
“Good, but not a silly one either.”  
  
“You said you didn’t want to know.”  
  
“Quite right I did. We need to push off now.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis**  
  
Rose and River were sat on the battered Pilot’s chair when the door to the TARDIS opened. There stood. John, The 9th, 10th and another Doctor.  
  
“Hello Rose.” John smiled.  
  
She ran and hugged him then she turned to big ears. “I missed you.” then she looked at the latest version.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Ah so you know me.”  
  
“Of course, we have been married for almost a decade, well you two have and we have twin….”  
  
“Spoilers.” The 10th Doctor said.  
  
“Oi that’s my catchphrase find your own.” River smiled.   
  
“Sorry, oh and thanks.” he threw the Vortex Manipulator back to River.   
  
“No problem.” River looked at The 11th Doctor. That was the man she was supposed to fall in love with, was in love with, but yet Rose bloody Tyler was married to him and had twin boys. She felt the jealousy and anger building in her. She would make her move soon. They just had to get to Gallifrey.  
  
“So Doctor.”  
  
“Yes” said the trio of Doctors.  
  
“That is creepy.” Rose said. “Then she looked to her Doctor. “How do we get to Gallifrey?”  
  
“That is the easy part.”   
  
“How?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well we needed a past, present and future version of the Doctor. The TARDIS and that’s it.”  
  
“So what we just pop over to Gallifrey?”  
  
“No, we cant use the TARDIS, well we can but not in the normal way. We need to borrow a Vortex Manipulator.” The 10th Doctor said.  
  
Rose looked at River. River then looked at the Doctors and John. “Here, don’t brake it.”   
  
“I promise. Now Doctor.” The 10th Doctor looked at the 9th and 10th versions of himself. “You know what comes next.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate needles.” The 9th Doctor moaned as John placed a needle into him.  
  
“Stop being such a baby.” John then filled up a tube with the blood. Then removed the needle. “There does the little Doctor want a lolly?”  
  
“John.” The 10th Doctor said  
  
“Well he started it, hates needles. If he only knew how many more times he would get stuck with a needle.”  
  
“John stop it.” The 10th Doctor said,  
  
“Well its true, I was poked and prodded.”  
  
“No John I was and it got me over the fear I had now hush and get on with it.” The 10th Doctor said.  
  
Rose was holding his hand. She had started to notice the looks River was giving her Doctor and to her. “Doctor.” Rose whispered.  
  
“What?” he looked at her.  
  
“I am a little concerned about River.”  
  
“Concerned? Why.”  
  
“It’s just the way she looks at you and me.”  
  
“Rose what would you do if you were stuck on that Parallel world knowing that you were really supposed to be here with me. Then you come and find out that I am not only not mooning over you but engaged and deeply in love with someone else.”  
  
“I…. I never really thought of it that way.”  
  
“Rose, she will just have to come to terms with it. I am with you, I love you and after all this is over I will be marrying you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, now come here.” he smiled and pulled Rose to him and into a deep and very passionate kiss.  
  
River couldn’t help but look at Rose and the Doctor. That should be her, and it would be her. Soon.”  
  
“Ahem” John coughed as he came to Rose and The Doctor. “Sorry to interrupt but I need some blood.”  
  
Rose and the Doctor parted. “Sorry, got a little carried away.” she blushed.  
  
“Don’t be sorry Rose. I am married and know that when the moment arises nothing will stop true love.” he winked.  
  
The Doctor removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeve. John took what he needed. Then he headed over to the 11th Doctor.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes, I just miss Rose that’s all.”  
  
“Rose? Oh you mean your Rose.”  
  
“Yes, she is off on a beach planet with the twins.”  
  
“Oh boys? Girls? Or one of each?”  
  
“Boys, Jack and Peter.”  
  
“Good names now can I ask you two things?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“1. I need to take some blood and 2 Why a bow tie?”  
  
“Bow ties are cool” he smiled.  
  
“Sorry mate but they aren’t.” John then placed the needle in and took the blood.  
  
“Right Doctor I am done. We just need one more thing.”  
  
“Thank you John. Yes one more thing.”  
  
“That would be?” Rose looked at her Doctor.  
  
“The blood from the TARDIS.”  
  
As the words left his mouth the TARDIS shook.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, but it can only be this TARDIS. Well since it’s the last one. But it was the only thing I could think of at the time.”  
  
“So to break into the TimeLock you need the blood of three TimeLords and a TARDIS?”  
  
“Yup, not forgetting the Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
“Ok. So will she give you some blood?”  
  
“That is the hard part. It hurts her more than it would anything else. You felt her shake.”  
  
“Doctor I think we need to have a chat with our TARDIS” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor looked at John. “Ok you lot … out we go.”  
  
Rose watched as River, The two Doctors and John left.  
  
“What do you suggest then Rose?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Rose went and placed her hand on the TARDIS. “Hi, I understand you are a little scared. But would you rather a little burst of pain or have the TimeWar restarted?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, the two most important women in his life at that moment.   
  
“Please, I promise it wont last long, I will be here for you.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Doctor Shhh, you used to be scared of needles now leave it.”  
  
The TARDIS hummed into Rose’s mind. Then a small section opened in front of them. “Be gentle with her Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
John was sat at the table in the kitchen. River was there too. The two Doctors had decided to go into the console room.  
  
“So how you holding up?”  
  
“Pardon?” River asked.  
  
“Seeing those two together.”  
  
“Oh that. Its fine.”  
  
“Really, because you have the look of a jealous lover written all over you.”  
  
“What? don’t be silly. River, I used to have those feelings for Rose. I know how strong they are, I also know your feelings for him are like that. So its hard for you.”  
  
River looked at this mongrel. He shouldn’t even exist. But he had a point. “Ok, its hard. Especially when they parade their love so openly. I mean he is a TimeLord. Physical touch is regarded as a no-no and here he goes and does it.”  
  
“So your telling me, you and he didn’t?”  
  
“I didn’t say that, yes we were physical but not in front of people. You know how TimeLords were.”  
  
“I do and it was wrong. Showing how much you love someone isn’t wrong and a kiss and a hug can do wonders.”  
  
“I … I miss it.” River almost gave in to her emotions.  
  
“River I am sorry. But this is the path that he is on now. You will find someone.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, look at me, I shouldn’t exist but I do. I have a loving wife two beautiful children and another on the way.”  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Then the 10th Doctor appeared. “It’s time.”  
  
\---  
  
The three Doctors were stood in the lab. They were watching the bloods mix. They knew once this was done it would be time to go back to Gallifrey.  
  
\---  
  
River had took the opportunity to step out of the TARDIS and into the Plaza. They were parked just across from the new hub. The TARDIS would be drained of power when she sent the Doctors, John. Rose and River through. But she knew what would happen the moment they arrived. She pulled out her mobile. She pressed a button.  
  
“Hello there. We will be arriving soon.”  
  
“All of them?” Rassilon asked.  
  
“Yes, I will be next to the one you need.”  
  
“Good. You have played your part well Miss Song. And you will be rewarded.”  
  
“Thank you.” River ended the call and stepped back into the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat on the pilots chair. She watched River. She didn’t like her. She was hiding something. Rose felt it. But she didn’t know what.  
  
“Right then.” The 10th Doctor said as he came into the console room. “We are ready.”  
  
“So any idea on how to stop this Rassilon?” Rose asked  
  
“Oh that’s easy. We just need to take his gauntlet from him. Smash it and bob’s your uncle he is powerless. Then take the book and the things he needs for them and destroy it.”  
  
“Ok, but there a few flaws. 1. Rassilon always wears his Gauntlet. 2. The book will be well guarded and 3. He will be expecting you to do that.” The 11th Doctor said.  
  
“Yes well I wasn’t going to mention that. There is one thing in our favour.”  
  
“What?” Rose, John and the Two Doctors said in unison.  
  
“He doesn’t know how I unlock the TimeLock, he is expecting just me. Not three TimeLords, A Metacrisis and Two Humans.”  
  
“Well there is that.” The 11th Doctor said.  
  
“Right then, I think it’s time we paid our Lord President a visit.  
  
River thought ‘Finally’ to herself. Then she walked over to Rose. “I think us girls should stick together.”  
  
Rose was a little taken back when River linked her arm. “Sorry but I always travel beside the Doctor.” She broke the link.   
  
River was shaken, did Rose know she was a traitor. “Ok, I was just being friendly Rose. I know now that the Doctor is with you, I had a chat with John earlier. There is someone out there for me. I am happy for you and he.” River almost spat the last seven words out.  
  
“Oh right sorry.”  
  
“Right then, we need to keep together, I will try and land us as close to the citadel as possible.” the 10th Doctor said.  
  
“What. We’re going in unarmed.” the 9th Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes, I don’t do guns.” the 10th Doctor glared at his past self.  
  
“But.”  
  
“No buts. Right, you will need to hang on to something.”  
  
Everyone looked at the Doctor. Then they all grabbed on to the handrails and silently prayed.  
  
\---  
  
Rassilon was sitting in the main hall. He was surrounded by his fellow TimeLords.   
  
“In a few moments time we will have the last remaining piece and be able to open the last secret book of Saxon. The Master may have been insane and a coward. But he was a clever one. Making five of the Doctor’s companions the key to opening the TimeLock, pure genius. Even more clever was that River Song was so easy to convince. Strange thing human love.” Rassilon laughed.  
  
\---  
  
They all held on as the TARDIS and the Vortex Manipulator fought with the mixed blood. Then it happened. In the blink of an eye. They vanished from the TARDIS and then appeared on Gallifrey,  
  
\---  
  
“Down” the 9th Doctor said.  
  
Then a dozen Daleks flew over head. They all hid in the silver trees.   
  
Rose was scared out her wits. But she couldn’t help but take in the view. The burnt orange sky, the deep luscious red grass. The smell. It smelt divine.   
  
“Rose.” the 10th Doctor said.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Its beautiful I know, but we have to get going Rose.” he smiled. He had taken in the view too, this version of him had never stood on his home planet. But then he smelt the burning. He remembered what had become of his planet and his people.  
  
River then made her move. She pulled the other Vortex Manipulator she had out of her pocket. Rose was just in front of her. She just needed her to step a little closer.  
  
“River come on.” the 10th Doctor said.  
  
Rose turned and River grabbed her. “I am sorry Doctor. I really am but this isn’t the way its meant to be. Your meant to be with me not her.” River felt the tears forming.  
  
“River no. I am sorry but no its not.”  
  
“It will be. He promised me.”   
  
“Rassilon, he is the biggest liar of all.”  
  
“No he isn’t Doctor, I am.” River then pressed a button and she and Rose vanished  
  
“ROSE.” he yelled.  
  
The two Doctors and John stood there helpless.   
  
“What now?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“She knows the plan Doctor.” The 11th Doctor pointed out.  
  
“She knows of one of the plans.”  
  
“What is the other?” the 9th Doctor asked.  
  
He looked at them. “We rescue Rose and then get the gauntlet, the book, the things he needs and then close the TimeLock forever.”  
  
“Oh that plan.” John said.  
  
\---  
  
River and Rose appeared in the council chamber.   
  
Rose’s head felt like it had been beaten with a hammer.  
  
“Rose.” she heard Jack’s voice. How could she hear Jack. She opened her eyes and saw how.   
  
“Jack.” then she saw, Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane and a blonde girl. “What are you lot doing here?”  
  
“They are the key to unlocking the TimeLock Miss Tyler.”   
  
Rose looked up to see a man stood in front of her, he held a staff, he wore a gauntlet on his left hand. He wore red, black and gold. “Rassilon I presume.”  
  
Rose then felt a smack on the back of her legs. “That’s Lord President to you.” River yelled.  
  
“Professor.” Rassilon raised his gloved hand.  
  
River stepped back.   
  
“So you need us.” Rose pointed to herself then the others.   
  
“Yes, we have what we need from the others but now we need yours.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Your blood my dear.” Rassilon turned and walked away.  
  
\---  
  
“How do you suggest we do all that?” The 11th Doctor asked.   
  
“Wellllll” The 10th Doctor stepped forward. “We could knock on the front door.”  
  
“Are you insane?” The 9th Doctor asked.  
  
“We need to get in. and plus I have this.” The 10th Doctor took out a small wrist strap.  
  
“Is that?”  
  
“Yes, I had to have a way back to the TARDIS.”  
  
“So if you three just wait in the TARDIS.” he pressed a button. The four of them appeared back in the TARDIS. “I need you all back in your own times. This is my problem now.”  
  
“Doctor.” The three of them said,  
  
“No, I will end this once and for all. Now you have your wife and family to go back to John, you too.” he pointed to the 11th Doctor. “You” he pointed to the 9th Doctor. “You have a life to lead.” he pressed a button and the three of them vanished, “Now to get Rose back.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was now strapped into a chair. She was glaring across at River. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”  
  
River just looked at her. “It’s for the best.”  
  
“Ha! The best. All this because the little professor didn’t get her man. Well tough. How do you know it was meant to be?”  
  
“Because the times we had cant be forgotten and rewritten.”  
  
“What about the times he and I had, are having and will have. The children that wont be born.” Rose felt her anger rising now.  
  
“We may of had children.”   
  
“Well why don’t you look in your in your stupid little diary.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Everything is supposed to be in there isn’t it!!”  
  
River looked at Rose. Then she looked at the TimeLord that was about to take the blood from Rose. River then knew she had made the biggest mistake. “I….Rose I am so sorry.”  
  
“Fat lot of good that is now.”  
  
“But if we.”  
  
“Traitor.”  
  
River spun and saw Rassilon stood there. “No wait I didn’t do.”  
  
“Silence, you were just about to say you would find a way out of this. But you are too late my dear. Seize her.”  
  
Two male guards appeared. “No Rassilon please. You promised me.”  
  
“My dear woman.” Rassilon laughed. “Did you actually think I would let the Doctor live after this. He is the key my dear. Once he and his other two selves are dead there will be no stopping the TimeWar. You see my dear those three versions of the dear Doctor are the only ones who know how to close the TimeLock.”  
  
“But…” Rose glared at him. “You know you lot are all talk.”  
  
Rassilon then slapped Rose.  
  
“LEAVE HER ALONE!!” Jack yelled.  
  
“Ah the freak speaks. What if I don’t dear captain? Mmm. What will you do?”  
  
“It’s not him you should be worried about.” Sarah said.  
  
“Ah Miss Smith. You travelled with the Doctor a lot, you even helped him on Skaro when the coward couldn’t put a stop to the creation of the Daleks.”  
  
“He isn’t a coward you are. You could never do your own dirty work could you.” Sarah spat.  
  
“Oh they all love the Doctor. But do they really know him. How many of his own kind he murdered. Also the Daleks.”  
  
“I know all there is to know.” Rose spoke.  
  
“Oh and how is that?”  
  
“We bonded. He also spoke about it. How he did what he had to do. He never expected to live.”  
  
“But live he did. He found love again and forgot about us.”  
  
“Never, it never leaves him. He hides it yes. But he never ever forgets. You haven’t been there when he has nightmares. The screaming…” Rose stopped.  
  
“So he has a conscience after all.”   
  
Rose just looked over at Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jenny and Jack.  
  
“You know Rassilon if you hurt her you will have one pissed off TimeLord on your hands.” Jack spat out.  
  
“Ha! Like I cant deal with the Doctor. Enough talk, you.” Rassilon pointed to the Timelord. “Take the blood then throw them all in the dungeon and come and find me when the mixture is formed. I have an old friend to visit”  
  
“Yes Lord President.”  
  
Rose watched as Rassilon walked away.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was now back in his TARDIS. He held the wrist strap in his hand. When he had turned the factory into a Banana growth he had helped him self not only to a square gun (or two) but also a vortex manipulator. You never knew when it would come in handy. He knew he didn’t have long. He had to disguise himself and get into the citadel and rescue Rose.   
  
\---  
  
The 9th Doctor appeared back in his TARDIS. He knew something was wrong straight away. First of all he remembered everything he saw. It was standard procedure that if you knew about your own future the TARDIS would take it away. But she hadn’t. he looked around his ship. He stepped away from the console and then it happened.   
  
He spun around.   
  
“My Lord Doctor. Strange to see you in this form. The last time I saw you like this you had just committed a double Genocide.”  
  
“Wrong, only one. The Daleks survived.”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Oh they did. I met one. Just one mind you.”  
  
“One lone Dalek, Ha!”  
  
“Ah but….”  
  
“No none of your chit chat my friend. I am here to finish off what should have been done a long time ago. When you deserted your people.”  
  
“I left because all you did was watch. All that knowledge, people and places and the high and mighty TimeLords watched. But when you wanted something bad doing who did you call on.”  
  
“Yes well why not use a renegade TimeLord to your advantage. But you didn’t do it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You were asked to stop the creation of the Daleks. You stood on Skaro with the two pieces in your hand and you were a coward.”  
  
The 9th Doctor shook with anger. He had given up his life for this. “I was no coward.”  
  
“Oh touched a nerve have I?”  
  
The Doctor looked at him. Then he saw the flash and felt the pain. “You are no longer needed.” Rassilon stepped back. “I wish I could see the look on your two future selves and the mongrel. But alas I wont. But I will see their faces as they die just like I am going to watch you.”  
  
The Doctor knew he didn’t have long. He couldn’t regenerate. If he did Rassilon would kill again. He knew that as long as the 10th version of himself had the TARDIS wired up he was safe. But he now realised he was going to die. His other selves would indeed feel it.  
  
Rassilon watched as The Doctor fell to his knees. The dagger in his chest. Then Rassilon knelt and took another dagger from his robes.   
  
The 9th Doctor looked deep into his former friends eyes. He knew his friend had long since gone. The war had did that. “Do it.” he whispered. Then he whispered one more thing. He had to make sure the TARDIS remained free. If he died now she would to. So he told Rassilon his true name.   
  
Rassilon knew what the Doctor was doing. He just smiled. Then he plunged the dagger into his other heart.   
  
The Doctor yelled out and collapsed in a heap.   
  
“One down. Two to go. Before we meet my dear Doctor.” Rassilon smiled and vanished.  
  
\---  
  
The 10th Doctor was just about to press the button to take him back to Gallifrey when he felt an almighty pain his right heart. He sank to his knees. “Nooooooooo.” he clutched his chest. Rassilon was killing one of his future or past self. “John.” he scrambled to his feet and then he tried to press the button to go to John. When he felt another stabbing pain but in his other heart. He collapsed to the floor. Screaming in pain.   
  
Then it stopped. He was up on his feet. Then he realised. He had to stop this. Rassilon would kill John then his other self. All to get at this version. But he wouldn’t let that stop him. If he got the gauntlet and destroyed it then it would end. Rassilon was nothing without his glove. Then the Doctor could lock the war again and take Rose home and deal with River.   
  
He knew he would feel the pain of John and his other self when Rassilon killed them but he had to shut that away. He had to become the thing he loathed. He looked into the monitor on the console and placed his hand on it. “Sorry old girl.”  
  
The TARDIS rumbled. Then the Doctor pressed the button on his wrist strap and vanished.  
  
\---  
  
Rassilon arrived in the back garden of the Metacrisis.  
  
John smelt him and turned, at first he thought it was the Doctor. But then he saw him. He then knew his time was up. “Good luck Doctor.”  
  
Rassilon used a gun this time. John fell to his knees and then to the ground. “Two down One to go.” Rassilon turned.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor arrived back in the silver forest. As soon as he landed he felt the pain. But only in one heart. “John he whispered.” he looked up at the Citadel. “No more.” he seethed. He then let the memories of the TimeWar wash over him. He had long since locked them away.   
  
It hurt him to look at the images rushing through his mind. But he drew power from them. Anger, pain, sorrow. Then he opened his eyes. Gone were the brown and there was only black left.  
  
 ****

**The On Coming Storm.**

  
  
\---  
  
The 6 of them were led to the dungeon. They weren’t tied up just thrown in.  
  
“I am so sorry.” Jenny said as she sat in the corner.  
  
“Hey, its not your fault.” Rose said.  
  
“It is, I wrote that stupid letter.”  
  
“Well he thinks it was a ruse from River to get him here.”  
  
“So he doesn’t know I am alive.”  
  
Rose shook her head. “He doesn’t even know all of you are here.”  
  
“What?” Jack yelled.  
  
“Sorry, but we didn’t know, River never mentioned you.”  
  
“Great so he is gonna storm in here thinking he only has to get you out.” Mickey sunk to the floor.  
  
“Well when he does come we will all help each other to get out.”  
  
\---  
  
The TimeLord that was dealing with the blood felt his hearts stop. They were in trouble. They needed pure human blood from the five companions. He turned and knew he had to tell his Lord President.  
  
\---  
  
Rassilon had just gotten back from his visit to Earth. It was getting easier to leave now as the TimeLock grew weaker with each piece of the puzzle.  
  
“My lord.”   
  
He turned and saw the physician approach. “It is done?”  
  
“We have a slight problem my Lord.”  
  
“PROBLEM?”  
  
“Yes, we needed six different pure human bloods. From the companions of The Doctor. But from the ones that had travelled with him recently.”  
  
“Yes and we have them. All the others are dead anyways.”  
  
“Yes I know, but this Rose child.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“She isn’t a pure blooded human.”  
  
“Yes she is. She was born on Earth.”  
  
“Yes sir I know, but look.” the man handed him the read outs of the blood.  
  
“That cant be?”  
  
“What do we do?”  
  
“We need another companion.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked towards the citadel. But stopped and turned towards where he knew the Dalek fleet was. He needed some allies. He never ever thought he would be doing this.   
  
“Daleks.”  
  
 **“EXTERMINATE”**  
  
“Wait.” he held his arm up. “I know that you know that you cant win this war. But I know how you can.” he lied. He had to use the Daleks to his advantage.  
  
 **“YOU LIE”**  
  
“I do not.” he yelled. “You will all burn with the TimeLords if you don’t listen to me.”  
  
 **“HOW CAN WE BE SURE YOU ARE NOT LYING.”**  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath. Then he told them what he knew was happening right above them at that moment. “In two minutes Davros’ ship will disappear.”  
  
 **“THE CREATOR”**  
  
“Yes the creator. But my previous self is up there right now and he will try and save him.”  
  
 **“NEVER.”**  
  
“Just watch, if it happens you will help me.”  
  
The Daleks looked at each other. **“WE WILL.”**  
  
He gulped. He just hoped that Rassilon wouldn’t do anything to his 8th self.  
  
\---  
  
But unbeknown to the Doctor Rassilon was busy trying to find out about another companion.   
  
He paid a visit to the 6.  
  
“You girl.”  
  
Martha, Sarah, Jenny and Rose looked up. “Me?” the all said.  
  
“No … Jenny isn’t it?”  
  
Jenny looked up. “Yes.”  
  
“You said you met the Doctor and two of his companions.”  
  
Jenny nodded. She had parted with that info only under extreme torture.   
  
“What were there names?”  
  
“Why’d you need to know that?” Rose asked,  
  
“Because my dear, your blood was no good to us.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“We found traces of something in it. Something that wasn’t human, and my physician cant seem to separate the bloods. Oh and your pregnant, another mongrel.”  
  
Rose gulped. Pregnant. “Really?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am pregnant?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Rose smiled. Then she realised what the other thing was. It was the vortex. That was the only thing it could be.   
  
“So you cant fathom out how to get rid of what’s in my blood?”  
  
“You seem to have memory loss. I just said that.”  
  
“And now you want another companion, why?”  
  
“We need the blood from the Doctor’s companions.”  
  
“But why don’t you just go back in time?”  
  
“Rose don’t give him ideas.”  
  
“We cant use those companions. And most of them are dead.”  
  
“Oh…. Oh this is brilliant.” Rose grinned. “You can only use ones that have travelled with the 10th version. Am I right?”  
  
Rassilon was astonished that a mere human could work it out. “Yes.”  
  
“Well mate we are all here.” Martha said.  
  
“No they aren’t.” came a voice from the cell across.  
  
“Ah Miss Song.” Rassilon smiled.  
  
“So there is one.”  
  
“River don’t.” Martha yelled.  
  
“I will tell you. But only if you let me leave.” River said.  
  
“Leave!”  
  
“Yes. Give me my vortex manipulator back and let me go and I will give you the name.”  
  
“How do I know you will tell me the truth?”  
  
“You will just have to trust me.”  
  
“Ok then.” Rassilon unlocked the door with a flick of the glove on his left hand.   
  
Rose then remembered. They needed to get the glove, that was the key. “Oi Rassilon don’t believe her. She tells more lies than anyone else. If you promise that me and my unborn child can go unharmed I will give you the name.”  
  
“Rose.” Jack whispered.   
  
She threw him a look. “What do you say Rassilon?”  
  
He looked at the two women. He smiled. “My, my I do have a dilemma on my hands.”  
  
“Rassilon please.” River begged.  
  
“Don’t listen to her, she already double crossed you once.”  
  
“True.” he turned his back to Rose. Then she jumped.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor waited, he looked up to the sky.   
  
**“WE AGREE”**  
  
He turned. “Right then good. I need to get into the citadel. If I give you the coding for the shields you just need to be a diversion so I can get inside.” the Doctor smiled. He knew that the Daleks would eventually break the shields down in a few days. He was using it to his advantage.   
  
**“THAT IS IT?”**  
  
“Yes. Then you can Exterminate all you want.”  
  
 **“YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN KIND.”**  
  
“I have my reasons. But you don’t get the code until I know I am inside.”  
  
The Daleks looked at each other again **“AGREED.”**  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath, “Right then, if you will take this.” he handed them a good old fashioned Walkie Talkie. “I will tell you the code through this.”  
  
The Daleks head spun as the Doctor placed the device on the ground.  
  
“Go ahead scan it. Its not a bomb or anything.”  
  
The Daleks did scan it. **“IT IS SAFE.”**  
  
The Doctor then turned and headed for the citadel. Under the protection of a Dalek Fleet.  
  
\---  
  
Rose managed to grab the glove, once the others realised what she was trying to they helped. They managed to get it off him.  
  
Rassilon fell to the floor. “Nooooo.”  
  
“Jack find a way to destroy this.” Rose threw him the glove.   
  
“Ok.” Jack then tapped Mickey and they both left.  
  
Rose picked up the vortex manipulator. She looked at River. Then she passed it to her.   
  
“Go.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me go.”  
  
“Your letting me go?”  
  
“Yes, because having you know that the Doctor is alive and with me will be punishment enough, but if you ever dare to come near him, ever! Me or my children will kill you.”   
  
River knew Rose meant it.   
  
“Thank you.” River said and then she was gone.  
  
“Right, we need to get the book and the blood and then….”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was inside and gave the code to the Daleks. Then he made for the dungeons. He knew Rose was there. He could feel her through the bond. He ran for all his worth,   
  
He rounded the corner and saw Rose, Martha, Jenny and Sarah stood there.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Rose was mid sentence when she felt him. She spun round and saw him. “Doctor.”  
  
“Erm I came to rescue you.”  
  
“Well we sort of did it our selves.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose then saw the look in his eyes. “Doctor?”  
  
“Not now.” he seemed to snarl.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Rose” he held his hand up.  
  
“We have the glove.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
He then saw Rassilon on the floor. He took the blaster gun he had found on his way over and stormed over to Rassilon,  
  
“Doctor” Rose yelled.  
  
“DAD” Jenny yelled.  
  
The Doctor stopped in his tracks.   
  
“Not again.”  
  
He looked at her. “Jenny.”   
  
“Dad.”  
  
The Doctor dropped the blaster and kicked it away. Then he felt the tears fall as he took Jenny in his arms.  
  
Jack and Mickey then appeared round the corner. “Couldn’t find anything to destroy it with. But there is a load of Daleks destroying the dome.”  
  
“There’s a blaster there.” The Doctor said.  
  
Jack ran passed and got it. Then he took aim and fired at the glove.  
  
“Nooooooo” Rassilon yelled.  
  
“Throw him in a cell.” The Doctor said. Then he turned to Rose. “You ok?”  
  
“Yeah am peachy.”  
  
“She is also….”   
  
“Tired.” Rose glared a Jack. She didn’t want the Doctor knowing she was pregnant just yet.  
  
“Well not surprised. We just need to find the book.”  
  
“And the blood.”  
  
“Blood?”  
  
“He needed the blood of human companions. That had travelled with this version of you.”  
  
“Clever. But how come if he had all the blood. How is the TimeLock still in place.”  
  
“Because I have some of the Vortex in me still. So he needed another companion. River…”  
  
“Where is she?” The Doctor’s voice filled with venom.  
  
Rose could see his eyes were black. She had seen him like this once, when he had fought back a terrible nightmare. That had been his 9th self. “I…. I will tell you later. She is gone and wont be a problem.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “Ok, do you know where.”  
  
“My Lord Doctor.”  
  
The lot of them turned.   
  
“I am so sorry my lord.”  
  
“Just Doctor.”  
  
The man held the book and some vials in his hand. “I believe you will need these.”  
  
The Doctor took the book and then the vials. He dropped them and crushed them. “Thank you.”  
  
“How much longer?”  
  
“You have a while yet before my previous self locks you in.”  
  
“Then you must go now.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Come on then you lot. Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor returned everyone. Jenny had asked to be taken back to the space port. She would find him again. Plus the Doctor knew she was alive now. So he could find her. So he parted with his daughter and smiled and headed back to the TARDIS. “One last thing to do.“ he said to Rose as he sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.  
  
Then he and Rose stood on a hill side.  
  
They had started a fire.   
  
“Doctor why did you let the storm out?”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Because he went back and he killed my 9th self and then John.”  
  
Rose gasped.  
  
“I felt it Rose. I felt the pain of them both.”  
  
“But they are alive now?”  
  
“Yes, and they don’t remember anything.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“But you do?”  
  
“I will yes, but you all of you wont, well except River, once I step back into the TARDIS.”  
  
“Oh, well then I can tell you this now and then you can tell me later.”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
“Burn that first.” Rose pointed to the book.  
  
The Doctor dropped it into the fire. “Ok tell me?”  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
He threw his arms around her, “Brilliant,” The Doctor smiled as he pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
